On Rainy Days
by JZA
Summary: It's late in the afternoon and Tetsuhiro has to stay at the university along with his sempai to take care of their experiments. But the young man finds a better way to pass the time... One shot, Male/Male sex


**A/N: Gods! I've been writing this for almost three months, between school and other responsibilities... At first it started as a small distraction but my friends encouraged me to finish it! So I did and I'm actually pleased with how it turned out... Oh yes, It's the first lemon I've ever written (plus: yaoi, OH YEAH! /) I know it could have been better but what the hell, I'm still learning!**

** Reviews are appreciated! :3**

**Edit: Oh my, I can't believe I wrote Souichi's name wrong T_T My reviewers pointed it out, I corrected it... Thanks! ^^ **

* * *

There were the "good" days. The work at the lab was progressing smoothly. The experiments were giving positive results, there weren't any pressing deadlines for reports to be submitted. Tatsumi Souichi and Morinaga Tetsuhiro were working together, so in sync, without mistakes and broken test-tubes. Oh yes, those days were great.

But there were also the "bad" days. Everything then was like shit. Cupboards had been left open, resulting to experiments going wrong. Tatsumi-sempai was like a ticking bomb, theatening to explode every single minute. Sometimes – most of the times – he would explode and the huge blast was always hitting poor Tetsuhiro at full force.

Today was one of the latter. Outside, the sun was shining brightly on the blue sky. The birds were chirping and there was a relaxing breeze which was shaking the cherry blossoms on the branches, making them dance every time it was blowing. Yes, the atmosphere outside N-University was dreamlike, for the spring had finally arrived.

"MORINAGA!" a roaring voice disturbed the peaceful atmosphere.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" the voice was heard again.

Somewhere, inside an empty classroom, a black-haired young man raised his head from where it was resting, on his crossed arms laid on the desk, and blinked rapidly to fully wake up. A loud thunder roared outside and shaked the entire building. What had he been dreaming about? Cherry blossoms and a sunny day? Too bad it wasn't spring yet, it was still cold and cruel winter.

_Damn… _– he thought – _That dream had felt so real…_

He stood up and went to one of the windows. He looked up,his eyes still sleepy and barely open. The sky was a dark shade of grey due to the heavy clouds that had been gathering all day long.

_ That's so depressing…_

He let out a small sigh. After a few moments, big drops of rain started falling, covering everything with a moist blanket in a couple of minutes. A strong storm had begun. But, wait a minute, how had he woken up? He blinked again, now completely in alarm, trying to remember what was it, that had interrupted his happy dream.

"MORINAGA!"

"Oh no…"

So, that's what it was. Tetsuhiro covered his face with his hands, as if trying to make the familiar voice disappear. But in reality, he was praying to every god and deity he knew, that his sempai hadn't been calling him for a long time.

_Not a good way to wake up…_

He quickly got out of the empty classroom and made his way to the lab, murmuring to himself as he walked.

"Not good, not good…"

Tetsuhiro turned left to a corridor and saw the half opened door of the lab. Would he dare to step in? He didn't manage to think more about it though, for a loud thunder roared once again. Wasting even more time stnding there wasn't going to benefit him. Besides, it was freezing outside the heated classrooms.

_Brrrrr… Damn that cold!_

He took a deep breath, closing the distance between himself and the door with a few quick steps/ but still, even outiside the menacing door, he couldn't find the courage to open it and walk in. It was one of the "bad" days after all.

_Just do it already!_

He raised his arm, pushing the door entirely open. Tetsuhiro peeked inside, searching fot the source of the loud and furious shouts. And there he was, Tatsumi Souichi, standing by one of the lab's benches, murmuring and fuming, obviously trying not to light a cigarette. His glasses were left on the cold surface of the bench. Tetsuhiro kept standing near the door, staring at his sempai as he was frowning nad tossing annoyed his long hair behind his shoulders. He was extremely frustrated. But Tetsuhiro had stopped thinking about that. Only one thing was torturing him now.

_Damn… A frustrated sempai is a delicious looking sempai…_

Well, this kind of thinking maybe wasn't the best, considering the current situation, but Tetsuhiro didn't let that discourage him. He would get what he wanted, oh yes, he was determined. The previous drowsiness was long forgotten. Without making any noise, he stepped behind his sempai. And just in time! Souichi, letting out a frustrated sigh, stood up abruptly, only to be caught by Tetsuhiro's arms, hugging him tightly.

"What the — MORINAGA! YOU BASTARD! HERE YOU ARE!"

Even though Tetsuhiro was prepared for all the yelling, it still surprised him, giving Souichi the chance to slip out of his embrace. He turned to face the cause of all of his problems, his death glare making his eyes shine. But, hey! Tetsuhiro knew all of his sempai's reactions. And just before Souichi turned his body to, who knows, maybe punch Tetsuhiro, the younger man had already a hand to Souichi's waist, stopping his movement, and the other to his chin. He forced him to turn his head and looked him into the eyes.

"Hey, wait! You jerk! What are you doing?" Souichi started protesting.

"What does it look like?" came Tetsuhiro's answer right before crushing Souichi's lips with his own.

Of course, it wouldn't be so easy. That was Souichi he was dealing with, and, above all, a very angry Souichi. The said man was swaying his arms around, trying to get that stupid boy off of him. He had shut his eyes tightly and only felt Tetsuhiro's mouth leaving his own, only to be found whispering to his ear.

"Sempai, please stop moving aroun so much."

"Wha—"

Souichi didn't manage to finish his sentence. He didn't even manage to think. Strong arms pinned him to a wall, making his gasp and open his eyes. His chances of escaping had now been reduced to zero. Even so, Souichi wasn't going down without putting up a fight first. Hell no!

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, glaring fiercely at the younger man before him.

The grip around his waist only tightened as an answer and Tetsuhiro's head moved closer, his eyes clouded with lust.

"You bastard! We can't do this in here, you know th—"

Moist lips pressed hard against his own, moving impatiently and forcing Souichi's mouth open. He felt Tetsuhiro's tongue licking his now parted lips, making its way to his hot mouth. Souichi knew resistance was futile, since Tetsuhiro was rally determined, but he couldn't give in so easily. After all, Tetsuhiro was only kissing and licking him and —

"Ahhh…"

— and rubbing his crotch using his leg. Souichi pushed Tetsuhiro's chest with force, trying to escape from his grip. This was going too far! Alas… All his struggle was in vain… Strong arms were keeping him in place, preventing him from going anywhere.

"Oi, Morinaga! Stop, god damn you!"

Tetsuhiro, hearing Souichi's protests, only felt hotter. How could someone be so sexy? How could he possibly stop? He paused for a minute, only to look at Souichi. He raised his hand to stroke Souichi's hair, to trace the line of his jaw, to touch the soft skin of his neck.

"Sempai, how can your neck be so soft?"

"You asshole! Don't change the subject! I told you to st—"

"You know I can't do that…" Tetsuhiro cut Souichi off.

"I can't do it… Not with you looking so sexy." he continued.

"I – I…" Souichi tried to protest once more, a wild blush having painted his face a bright red.

That blush was the proof and the signal that Tetsuhiro needed. He pushed Souichi harder on the wall, his breath hot against his sempai's skin, his eyes half lidded and promising, his gaze piercing ito the other man's eyes. It was all too much for Souichi, even though they had only just started.

"Morinaga…"

The long-haired man moaned and grabbed his köhai's shoulders, as if they were a raft offered to a drowing man. He wasn't trying to push Tetsuhiro away anymore, he was long past the point of resisting. Oh yes, in fact it was quite the contrary. Souichi was now trying to pull the lean body before him even vloser to his.

_The hell with that… _– he thought.

Still, he couldn't just admit that he enjoyed being treated like that. That he loved Tetsuhiro's hands on him, his lips on the base of his neck, his tongue trailing the line of his jaw, his voice whispering sensually to his ear, tickling him and making him unbelievably hot and horny. And him being hornier and hornier didn't pass unoticed from Tetsuhiro.

"Sempai…" Tetsuhiro spoke somewhere below Souichi's waist.

"You're getting hard…"

"Ngggh…"

One hand made its way under Souichi's shirt, touching slightly one nipple, making him gasp, while the other hand was resting on his crotch, tracing small circles.

"Does it feel good?" Tetsuhiro asked while passing his fingers over Souichi's chest.

"N-No!"

"Sempai, you should stop lying to yourself."

"Fuck you!"

Tetsuhiro only chuckled and moved his free hand to unbutton and unzip Shousichi's jeans. But then he realised he needed both of his hands to do so.

"Sempai, can you please help me?"

"Now what? Have you had enough of torturing me?"

"No, not quite, no." Tetsuhiro said, standing up to face Souichi again.

Souichi narrowed his eyes, having calmed down a little bit after Tetsuhiro had stopped in order to look at him.

"Then what is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"I just want your help with something." Tetsuhiro said innocently.

"What. Is. It."

"Please, unzip your jeans."

Souichi blinked twice, slowly realising what Tetsuhiro had asked him to do. His expression changed gradually from suspicion to embarassment and, finally, rage.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? ARE YOU RETARDED?" Souichi exploded, breathing hard and trying to kick Tetsuhiro.

"What? It's perfectly logical! To do it myself, I'd have to take my hand off your chest!" Tetsuhiro tried to explain himself.

"Now, you wouldn't want that, sempai. Whould you?" he added sweetly, moving his hand slowly underneath Souichi's shirt, still teasing his nipple.

Souichi gasped again. Of course he wouldn't want Tetsuhiro's godly hands to stop. He wanted to feel them all over his body. He wanted to feel Tetsuhiro's body on him. Souichi blushed at the thought of Tetsuhiro's naked body and turned his head away. He feared that Tetsuhiro could read him too well, knowing instantly what was he thinking about.

"Sempai, look at me…"

"NO!"

Tetsuhiro stared at Souichi. He knew that his actions and what he really wanted were like night and day. But still, it was very frustrating, this denial. What could he possibly do to make his sempai open up?

_Just look at him… Blushing and frowing… So cute!_

"Sempai, you're so cute when you're blushing like that!" Tetsuhiro voiced his thoughts.

"Fuck y—" Souichi started saying, turning his head to face the stupid boy. Big mistake! His lips were caught by Tetsuhiro's in another kiss. He felt hands cupping his face gently, thumbs smoothly caressing his cheeks. Tetsuhiro rested his forehead to Souichi's and opened his eyes. There was love in them and admiration and desire too. Souichi was amazed by the depth of the emotions.

"Y-You…" the older man paused nervously.

"It's okay sempai, you can tell me."

Souichi took a deep breath to calm himself. Was it really okay?

"You really love me, don't you?"

What? Tetsuhiro couldn't believe his ears. He was just standing there, gaping. Was this the real world or was it just fantasy? His sempai, Tatsumi Souichi, a homo-hater, couldn't have possibly just said that, it was unbelievable! He couldn't be talking about Tetsuhiro's feelings as if he was accepting them! No, not in a million years! It was impossi—

"Oi, Morinaga! Wake up! Are you okay?"

Tetsuhiro came abruptly to his senses as a hand pressed against his vheek, feeling his temperature. It was sempai's hand, sempai's, who was worrying and was concerned about him and his feelings. Tetsuhiro could cry! He took a hand off Souichi's shoulders and placed it over his sempai's, on his cheek.

"Please, sempai… Ask me again…"

Souichi didn't make amove to take his hand away. That was a good sign.

"Ask you what?"

What ws this foolish boy talking about? He had a weird expression, anticipation mixed with astoundment. What had Souichi asked?

"Ask me if I really love you."

_Oh fuck…I didn't!_

Souichi blushed and dared to look at Tetsuhiro. He looked like a puppy craving for attention. Souichi now couldn't deny what he had said. It would be like kicking a puppy, if he'd do so.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" he said quickly.

"Sempai…"

"You always interpret my words the way you find more convenient!"

"Sempai please…"

"Me, being concerned about your feelings? Tch! Don't make me laugh!"

Souichi tore his han from Tetsuhiro's cheek and glared at him. He was feeling so angry, no, furious! But he couldn't understand why, or better, he didn't want to understand. Why was Tetsuhiro so calm? Why wasn't he yelling back? Was he stupid or something?

"WHY AREN'T YOU REACTING?" Souichi yelled.

"Because I love you…"

Tetsuhiro had spoken softly, looking Souichi straight in the eyes. That soft answer caught Souichi by surpise,silencing him.

"Is it that dificult for you to understand that, sempai?"

"What are you sa—"

"I'll say it as many times as it takes for you to fully accept it! I love you!"

Tetsuhiro hugged Souichi tightly, burrying his face to his long hair. He felt his eyes burning with tears threatening to fall.

_Please… please… – _he thought – _I love you!_

He felt hands gripping his shirt, a voice speaking very softly, breathing against his skin.

"Say it… once more…"

Souichi had swallowed his pride to say that. Yes, his temper might be explosive some times and he was yelling to his kōhai way too often. Still, it pained him to see Tetsuhiro suffering like that. He had suffered enough when he was younger, Souichi didn't want to cause him even more pain. Even though he wasn't treating Tetsuhiro as well as he deserved, Souichi knew that he was the best lab-assistant and friend he neeed, the best he would ever find. Maybe, just for today, he could let Tetsuhiro get what he wanted from him. It was him after all, nobody else. It was Tetsuhiro who loved him.

Tetsuhiro smiled. Had he managed to break through Souichi's cold demeanour? Now, that was an accompishment!

"I love you…" Tetsuhiro said rising his head to face Souichi again.

"I love you…" he said before kissing Souichi on the lips.

"I love you…" he said again, placing his hands on Souichi's hips, pulling him closer to his body.

"Idiot… That was more than once…" Souichi said leaning even closer to Tetsuhiro.

"Does that mean you're letting me make love to you?"

"That means you're pushing your luck too much!" came Souichi's quick reply.

"Oh, come on! Please?" Tetsuhiro pleaded.

Again with the puppy eyes… – Souichi thought, smilling mentally.

"Well, I guess it would be okay…" he said said slowly.

"Really? Oh, thank you! You won't regret it sempai!"

Souichi blushed again. Yeah, he knew he wouldn't… He never did… Not two weeks ago, nor last month. Maybe not even the first time.

"Under one condition" he added.

"Anything sempai!"

"Lock the door…"

For a moment, Tetsuhiro thought of refusing. Wouldn't it be more interesting if someone walked in while he was buried deep into his sempai? Oh,it would be great. Souichi probably would never talk to him again, but still…

_Maybe next time!_

He released Souichi from his hold and went to the door, locking it twice. He paused to look out of the window. The rain was landing harshly on everything outside. You couldn't see much. The visibility was close to zero and continued dropping with each passing minute. Suddenly, a lightning split the sky into half, giving a unique beauty to the scene.

Souichi went to stand beside Tetsuhiro, watching him admiring the scenery.

"Are you gonna keep standing there? I thought you wanted to do something…" he asked, even though the sight of Tetsuhiro's figure lighten up by the bursting lightnings was, well, beautiful. But, hey! Souichi had needs too! They could do scenery-appreciation some other time.

Tetsuhiro turned his head to look at Souichi and smiled.

"Of course. I thought you'd want some time to relax… And to unzip those jeans we were talking about!" he said, his smile widened.

"Tch! Idiot..."

Souichi leaned against Tetsuhiro's body and gripped the hem of his shirt, tugging it lightly. Tetsuhiro moved closer too, placing his mouth right next to Souichi's ear.

"Tell me what you want…" he whispered.

"Take off your shirt." Souichi replied, not bothering hiding how he truly felt.

"As you wish…" another sensual whisper.

Tetsuhiro took a step back, taking his shirt off with one swift movement. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and his upper body gleamed an eerie white colour when another lighting bursted. Souichi's eyes dropped from Tetsuhiro's face to his neck, shoulders, chest, abdomen and, finally, to his arms.

"Now you." he heard Tetsuhiro saying.

"Me what?"

"Take off your shirt."

"Ahhh, that…"

"Would you prefer me taking it off?" Tetsuhiro asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Stay where you are!" Souichi quickly replied, raising his arms, as if to protect himself.

Tetsuhiro didn't move and Souichi grabbed his shirt, struggling to get rid of it. Damn it all to hell, he was nervous!

_Geez, get a grip of yourself Tatsumi Souichi!_

Another deep breath. Souichi managed to take off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He couldn't look at Tetsuhiro so he focused his attention to the young man's arms. How much he wanted those arms to hug him again.

"Relax sempai, it's not like we're doing this for the first time." Tetsuhiro said as he walked towards the nervous man before him.

"I know that!" Souichi answered, looking up to Tetsuhiro's face.

Tetsuhiro smiled and leaned for a kiss. It was just a peck, a mere touching of their lips, but for Souichi it was more than that. It was like a fire starting from where their lips were connected and spreading to his whole body, gathering to a particular place of his anatomy. He wanted to feel more of this fire, he wanted to be burned by it.

Souichi tangled his fingers to Tetsuhiro's hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Tetsuhiro grabbed Souichi's hips, rubbing their crotches together.

"Mmmm…" Souichi moaned, breaking the kiss to breathe.

"Sempai, you should really unzip those jeans…"

"You do it."

Tetsuhiro reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his sempai's jeans, pulling them down. Souichi stepped off them, blushing even deeper at the visibility of his erection. Tetsuhiro got a hold of Souichi's chin, making him turn his head to face his properly.

"Don't be embarrassed sempai. It's only natural to be reacting this way."

Souichi parted his lips. Tetsuhiro thought he would say something but the older man kissed him instead.

_Wow, sempai initiating a kiss? The world must be coming to an end! – _Tetsuhiro thought amused.

He pushed lightly Souichi towards one of the lab's benches, careful not to break anything like microscopes, test-tubes and so on. Souichi felt the cold surface of the bench behind him, the rough cloth of Tetsuhiro's jeans rubbing against him. It was a really good feeling. The other man was kissing his neck and holding his hips, slowly trailing a path with his tongue, passing over his chest, his stomach, his abdomen and coming to a halt, his mouth hovering over Souichi's still clothed, erected member. Souichi had his hands on Tetsuhiro's shoulders, pushing him lightly further down. He was breathing hard, full of anticipation. He looked down to Tetsuhiro, hs face flushed.

"Sempai, your underwear are in the way." Tetsuhiro said teasingly.

He could have easily taken them off without saying anything. But then he would have missed the joy of sempai saying it himself. As it happened.

"Take them off then…"

Souichi's voice was like music to Tetsuhiro's ears. He only sounded like that during extra-curriculum activities like this one. It made Tetsuhiro wanting to make his sempai shout his name out loud, make him repeat it over and over again.

_There's plenty of time for this… – _Tetsuhiro thought, before pushing down the remaining cloth.

Souichi's cock bobbed slightly in front of Tetsuhiro's face, free from any previous restraint. And there he was, Tatsumi Souichi, stripped to the buff, waiting anxiently for the man before him to make a move. Tetsuhiro exhaled slowly, the sight of his sempai's hard member being as wonderful as it had been the frst time he had laid eyes on it.

The sudden breeze of cool air on him surprised Souichi, but made him feel good nevertheless. He instictively thrusted forward, his cock pressing against Tetsuhiro's cheek.

"Ah, crap!"

Realising what he had done, Souichi tried pulling his body back. Tetsuhiro was faster though, grabbing his hips again, preventing him from moving.

"I know that you like this sempai. Stop trying to hold back."

"I don't —"

"I'm kneeling in front of you, ready to suck you. If you don't like it, I can stop." Tetsuhiro said calmly, bringing his mouth closer to Souichi's hardness.

"Do you want me to stop, sempai?" Tetsuhiro asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"N-no…" Souichi mumbled, feeling way too hot with Tetsuhiro whispering and breathing right in front of his cock.

"Good."

That was Tetsuhiro's only warning before taking Souichi to his mouth. Oh, and what a hot mouth it was. Souichi gasped loudly. He was holding the bench for dear life, trying to control himself. But that was a bit difficult when Tetsuhiro was using his tongue on him like that. Souichi looked down to the man who was kneeling in front of him.

Tetsuhiro had taken Souichi's full length in his mouth at first, just to make him gasp, something that he accomplished. Now, he was icking the undeside of the hard cock with long, slow licks. From the base to the tip in an almost excrucuatingly slow pace. He repeated the action, reaching the tip once again and raising his eyes to look at Souichi as he did so. Tetsuhiro smirked seing Souichi's parted lips, his wanton eyes, hearing his heavy breath. He looked like he was about to say something, maybe protest about Tetsuhiro stopping. But Tetsuhiro didn't give him the opportunity. Still looking at his sempai, Tetsuhiro brought the head of the throbbing cock in front of his mouth, touching it softly with his parted lips before pulling it in and sucking at it hardly.

"Ahhh!" Souichi moaned loudly, tearing his right hand off the bench and placing it on Tetsuhiro's head.

He yanked the boy's black hair and forced him to look up. Tetsuhiro, still holding Souichi's length, looked curiously at him. He arched an eyebrow, waiting for Souichi to say something.

"All of it… Now." the older man said, yanking Tetsuhiro's hair again.

Tetsuhiro had to admit that he liked his sempai being like that, opened up and demanding. It was very sexy.

_Wait, what? I thought I was the seme!_

He chuckled at that thought and turned his attention once again to the hard cock.

_So, sempai wants me to stop messing around and get on with it, huh?_

He gave Souichi's member one firm squeeze, drawing another moan from the other man.

Well, no problem with that…

Tetsuhiro opened his mouth, licking his lips to make them slide. He pulled the hot flesh inside his mouth, inch by inch, holding Souichi's hips with his other hand. He felt his mouth stretch as Souichi went further in his mouth and finally touching the back of his throat.

_Oh, sempai's size is not bad… Not bad at all… – _Tetsuhiro thought while moving his tongue under the said sempai's cock.

He heard Souichi breath hitch, his hand gripping Tetsuhiro's hair, preventing him from going anywhere. As if Tetsuhiro would do such a thing. He enjoyed pleasuring Souichi way too much to stop. To prove it, he pulled his head back a little, exposing Souichi's cock, only to push it in his mouth again with more force.

"Oh, god…"

Another deep moan. Souichi felt Tetsuhiro's teeth slightly grazing him. As if the pleasure was not too much already. Tetsuhiro wanted to smile widely for making such noices come out of his sempai's mouth. But unfortunately, he couldn't· his own mouth was preoccupied.

"M-more…" Souichi said, his voice husky.

He took his other hand off the bench, placing it over Tetsuhiro's cheek. It hovered there for a couple of seconds before moving to grip the nape of the younger boy's neck. Having a steadier hold, Souichi thrust once, twice forward, wanting to feel even more of this hot mouth and throat around him. Tetsuhiro widened his mouth even more, if that was even possible. The head of Souichi's cock hit Tetsuhiro's throat again and again.

"Aaaaaagh…" Souichi let out a long moan.

"I-I'm gonna…"

With one final hard suck of his kōhai, Souichi came all over Tetsuhiro's face, throwing his head back. He clenched his fist to the boy's hair and reached back with his other hand, to the bench. He feared that if he didn't support himself somehow, he would fall to his knees. Trying to catch his breath, Souichi looked down.

"Morinaga…"

Letting Tetsuhiro's hair, Souichi placed his hand over the young man's cheek. His cum was still hot on the soft skin.

"Sorry about that." Souichi said wiping the cum away.

"I don't mind."

Tetsuhiro took Souichi's hand, bringing it in front of his mouth.

"I don't mind at all, sempai." he said and licked the wet fingers.

Souichi should have pulled his hand away. At least the logical part of him was screaming that he should. But Souichi didn't care about logic, not when Tetsuhiro was slowly licking each knuckle, cleaning his palm, sucking the digits with that wicked mouth of his. Souichi slowly sunk to his knees, never pulling his hand away from Tetsuhiro. The skillful tongue was swirling around his fingers, just like it had been swirling around his cock a couple of minutes ago. Souichi leaned closer and passed his fingers over Tetsuhiro's lips. That tongue slided out again, pressing against Souichi's fingers. Souichi pulled his hand away.

"Sempai?" Tetsuhiro looked questioningly at him.

The older man brought his head closer and licked Tetsuhiro's lips. Tetsuhiro opened his mouth and pressed his own tongue to Souichi's. Their tongues mingled together, their breathing hard and heavy. Tetsuhiro gripped Souichi's hair and pulled, making him rise his head and expose his neck. Tetsuhiro kissed his sempai's neck and moved to whisper to his ear.

"Sempai, I need to be inside you now…"

Souichi couldn't stop a deep blush from spreading to his face.

"Idiot! Don't say that aloud!"

"Why? Don't you like it when I'm inside you, sempai?" Tetsuhiro asked teasingly.

Souichi just glared at him and turned away.

"I do…" he mumbled.

"Hmmm, I know…"

Tetsuhiro pushed gently Souichi to the floor. Souichi rested on his elbows as the younger man straddled him.

"You're still wearing your jeans and underwear." Souichi noticed.

"Will you take them off for me?" Tetsuhiro asked, smiling naughtingly.

"Shut up!" Souichi yelled.

Tetsuhiro chuckled and motioned to remove the unecessary garments. He noticed Souichi was trying not to look as he was pushing down his underwear, but he wasn't successful. Tetsuhiro smiled and took everything off, leaving Souichi having a deep crimson colour all over his face.

"Why are you blushing so much, sempai?"

"I-It's nothing!"

You stupid jerk! Don't just stand there naked! Take your thing off my face!

Of course, Souichi couldn't say that aloud. If he did, Tetsuhiro would just do the exact opposite and then even more!

"Do you want to touch me, sempai?"

"D-don't ask things like this with a serious face!"

Tetsuhiro lowered his body on Souichi and asked again.

"Do you want to touch me?"

Oh, hell yes, Souichi wanted very much to do it! But he just could not bring himself to make the movement. So, Tetsuhiro did it for him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Tetsuhiro had gotten a hold of Souichi's wrist and was leading his hand to his crotch. He stopped in midair and answered confidently.

"I'm helping you do what I know you want but are embrarrassed to admit it."

"Is that so?" said Souichi in a slow voice.

Tetsuhiro didn't answer. He just completed his movement, placing Souichi's hand over his erection. The other man stared wide-eyed at where his hand was touching.

"Wha-what the —"

"Sempai, I'd appreciate it if you made some kind of move…" Tetsuhiro almost pleaded.

And Souichi did make a move. He pulled his hand away without looking at the boy in front of him.

"Oh, come on!" Tetsuhiro exclaimed frustrated.

"Idiot! I'm not doing this!" Souichi yelled and started pushing himself off the floor.

He didn't manage to complete his action though. Tetsuhiro grabbed his waist and forced him to get back. He spinned him around, so that he was facing the floor's white tiles. Souichi began protesting as Tetsuhiro laid on top of him. The younger man tugged a few strands of Souichi's hair and spoke right next to his ear.

"It seems like every time we end up doing this the hard way…"

He licked the shell of Souichi's ear. The other man shivered.

"Don't you agree, sempai?" Tetsuhiro whispered.

He grope Souichi's butt and stopped his protests with another lick, this time on his shoulder blade.

"I'll start believing that you like being treated harshly… Sem-pa-i…" Tetsuhiro said, emphasizing each syllable.

"Shut up god damn you! Get off me!"

"No…"

"What?"

Souichi tried to turn around. He was getting very pissed off. What was the stupid boy saying again? Was it necessary for this to happen every time? Couldn't he just fuck him without saying anything? He casted a side glance at Tetsuhiro. The boy returned the look calmly. Souichi sighed and stopped moving.

"So, are you gonna let me give you what you want?"

"Fine…" Souichi murmured.

"Without moving around like a maniac?" Tetsuhiro asked again, pressing his body against Souichi's.

"Yes…"

"And without pushing me away?"

"I said yes!"

Tetsuhiro smiled and whispered sensuously to Souichi's ear.

"No matter what I do to you?"

Souichi turned his head and gave Tetsuhiro a worried look.

"It depends on what you want to do…" he said carefully.

"Oh, don't worry. You tend to enjoy extremely much everything I do to you."

Tetsuhiro grinned wickedly and Souichi sighed again, stopping his resistance altogether. It was difficult to resist to a grin like that one.

"Okay…" he said.

Tetsuhiro leaned and gave Souichi's neck small kisses. He swifted his weight so that he wasn't pressing the man under him too much. With his hands, he touched every inch of skin he could reach: Souichi's waist, his stiff shoulders and his lean arms, his thighs and his bottom. He raised his hand and placed his fingers on Souichi's lips, saying:

"Suck."

"What for?"

"You know very well sempai. It's not like there's lube somewhere around here. Unless you want me to enter you without proper preparation."

Souichi frowned and closed his eyes. He parted his lips just a little bit, just enough for Tetsuhiro to slip his fingers inside his mouth. Souichi didn't move when the younger man touched his tongue.

"Do this properly, sempai, or else the next step is gonna hurt."

Souichi closed his lips around the fingers and gave them a slight suck. Tetsuhiro raised his upper body to rest on his knees. Without taking his fingers out his mouth, he pulled Souichi with him. The older man leaned back to Tetsuhiro's chest and continued working with his mouth and tongue around the long fingers. Tetsuhiro placed his other hand on Souichi's chest, passing it over the ribs as if counting them and touching the muscles. He must have tickled Souichi because the man shifted in his hold and let out an an annoyed sound.

"Excuse me" he said and kissed Souichi's neck, his hand still caressing the smooth skin of his chest and stomach. He pressed his lower body against Souichi and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. A thin thread of saliva remained to connect them.

"Good job sempai." Tetsuhiro said, inspecting his fingers.

"Oh, shut up!" Souichi answered, but he was the one that shut up when he felt Tetsuhiro's wet fingers teasing his entrance.

"Mmmm…" he moaned and pushed his lower body against Tetsuhiro's hand.

Tetsuhiro didn't push his fingers on though and he kept tracing small circles, teasing Souichi.

"Don't behave like a child. This is maddening!" Souichi complained, desperate for this teasing to stop.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tetsuhiro asked, letting some of the pressure on his fingers, barely touching Souichi.

"No…"

"Then what is it?" Tetsuhiro asked again.

There was a pause during which Souichi was trying to form the least embarrassing sentence to say. Tetsuhiro was waiting quietly, moving ever so slowly his fingers around his sempai's hole but never pushing them in. Finally, Souichi's voice was heard softly.

"Stop teasing me and push your fingers in." he said breathlessly.

"In where, sempai?" Tetsuhiro spoke, tilting his neck to kiss Souichi's shoulder.

"Y-you know where! Why do I have to say it?"

"I like hearing your voice.." Tetsuhiro said while caressing Souichi's flushed cheek.

Souichi murmured some barely audible words.

"Louder, sempai."

"Inside me…" Souichi said a liitle bit louder, his voice shaky.

"Hmmm… It wasn't so difficult now, was it?"

Tetsuhiro pushed gently his wet fingers inside Souichi, making a scissor-like movement to stretch the tight muscles. Souichi bit his lip, trying not to moan and clenched his fist. Even if he liked it, what Tetsuhiro was doing was still hard to fully accept.

While thinking all that, Souichi felt Tetsuhiro's fingers barely touching something deep inside him. A jolt of pleasure ran through his body and he clenched his fist tighter. The moan he had been holding back was loudly heard inside the spacious lab.

"Ahhhhh…"

"Do you feel that, sempai? I'm touching your most inner part."

To emphasize his words, Tetsuhiro pushed his fingers even more, trying to fully reach that spot but he failed. It was just a few inches beyond his fingers. Something longer was needed.

"Sempai ―" Tetsuhiro started saying but Souichi cut him off.

"Do it…" he said, breathing hard.

Tetsuhiro pulled his fingers out and adjusted behind Souichi. His throbbing cock rubbed against his sempai's hot skin, making him even more eager to thrust inside him. The older man grabbed his buttocks and spread them, making Tetsuhiro's job easier. The boy took his member in his hand and placed it right behind Souichi's hole.

"Nnnn…" Souichi moved impatiently and grabbed Tetsuhiro's thigh.

He tried pushing back his hips but Tetsuhiro was holding his waist firmly with one hand. Souichi couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the hot flesh touching him, torturing him but never pushing forwards. He turned his head to look at Tetsuhiro, his gaze hazy and wanting.

"Please…" he begged, the word coming out more like a moan.

Tetsuhiro, without a warning, thrusted inside Souichi. A rough thrust, that made Souichi yell out of pain and pleasure mixed together.

"Aghhhhhh!"

Tetsuhiro grabbed Souichi's waist with both hands and thrusted again.

"Mmhmmm… Ahhh!"

"Sempai, you feel so good around me."

Another thrust.

"So hot and tight…"

"Ahh, Morinaga…"

Tetsuhiro found a steady rhythm and kept thrusting to Souichi, drawing long moans from him.

"Morinaga…"

Tetsuhiro thrusted again, waiting for Souichi to say what he wanted.

"Mmm… Harder!" Souichi said, rolling his hips on Tetsuhiro.

"Sempai…"

Tetsuhiro grabbed Souichi's long hair with one hand and pulled, forcing the older man to bend his head backwards. Their lips clashed with force but their position was awkward. Tetsuhiro thrusted again but he couldn't keep their lips connected. Souichi used his tongue to reach the boy's mouth while Tetsuhiro did the same. Their tongues met halfway and twirled the one around the other.

"Mmmm…" they moaned into each other's mouth.

The long haired man trembled and pressed his tongue firmlier on Tetshiro's. He wanted to feel even more, if that was possible. The younger man pulled his head away and looked at Souichi who was panting.

"Sempai, I want to push you down…"

Tetsuhiro hadn't finished what he was saying and he was already pushing Souichi to the floor. He turned him over, so that he was facing him again. Souichi whimpered when he felt Tetsuhiro's hard cock pulling out.

"Morinaga… You sure enjoy torturing me…" he said, glaring the boy.

Tetsuhiro chuckled and lowered his body over Souichi. A sudden lighting lit up the whole room. Their two bodies, covered in a layer of sweat, shined for a few seconds and then the room was semi-dark again.

"But sempai, don't you like my torture?" asked Tetsuhiro and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, sure!" answered Souichi sarcastically and rested his weight on his elbows.

Tetsuhiro ignored the tone on his sempai's voice and he leaned to kiss the man under him. Souichi brought a hand to Tetsuhiro's cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb and he opened his mouth. His tongue met the other and the kiss deepened. He felt his leg being raised. Tetsuhiro had caught him behind the knee and without taking his mouth away from Souichi, he tangled his leg to his waist.

"Mmm…" Souichi moaned when their erections rubbed together and turned his head away.

"Sempai, does this feel good?" Tetsuhiro asked, rolling his hips and pressing his hard cock more against Souchi.

The older man casted a side glance, his eyes half lidded, his lips parted, his breath heavy. He nodded slightly. Taking his hand off Tetuhiro's cheek, he placed it on the nape of his neck and pulled the young man closer, bringing his ear just a few inches away from his mouth.

"But still… Not even nearly as good as you being inside me…" he whispered.

Tetsuhiro just smirked and whispered back.

"It's as if you have two different personalities, sempai. One of a bastard suffering from denial and one of a lustful, seducing man."

Souichi made a sound to indicate he was annoyed. Tetsuhiro nuzzled his nose to his sempai's neck and whispered something more.

"Don't misunderstand me sempai. I love both of your personalities!"

He kissed soflty Souichi's neck as the other man touched his hair and stroke them a little.

"I know you do…" – Souichi said – "That's why we're here, in this situation."

Tetsuhiro smiled and rocked his hips slowly. He loved teasing Souichi and was delighted when he heard yet another moan filling the room. He reached down, between their two bodies and took a hold of his hard cock. It rubbed again on Souichi's, causing more sweet-sounding moans to escape his lips. Tesuhiro, with well excercised movements, pushed himself inside Souichi's body and thrusted, burrying himself deep into the man.

"Mmm… Aghh!"

Souichi grabbed tighter Tetsuhiro's neck and moved his hips upwards, wanting to feel that fire even deeper in him.

"Ahhh… Morinaga…"

Tetsuhiro thrusted again, caughting Souichi's lips for a kiss. They kissed and kept pushing and pulling their bodies apart, only to push them back together again.

"Morinaga… Look at me…" Souichi said, breaking the kiss.

Tetsuhiro opened his eyes and turned his attention to his sempai. Souichi took a deep breath.

"Morinaga, I'm not made of porcelain… I won't break…"

"What do you mean, sempai?" Tetsuhiro asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I… I want…" Souichi blushed and faced away.

Tetsuhiro caught Souichi's jaw and turned his head to look at him again. He didn't stop thrusting into him, forcing him to say what he wanted.

"Haa… Morinaga!"

"Tell me, sempai."

"Aghh… Fuck… Harder!" Souichi yelled, pressing his leg on Tetsuhiro's waist.

Tetsuhiro smiled and gripped Souichi's waist, thrusting harder into him, just like the older man had asked. When his sempai was audible about what he wanted, Tetsuhiro just felt like making him say even more. He liked taking advantage of the situation, when Souichi valunerable like that. And so, he thrusted hard, pulling back entirely and pushing forward with sudden moves.

"Ahhhh!"

Souichi readjusted his hold on Tetsuhiro, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. He raised his other leg too, tangling it to Tetsuhiro's waist. He looked his ankles behind his lower back, giving better access to the young man. Another hard thrust made him claw Tetsuhiro's skin, his insides burning with desire.

"M-Morinaga!"

"Sempai" – thrust – "I don't think I can last any longer!"

Souichi burried his face to Tetsuhiro's neck, tightening his hold around him. They were both breathing hard, sweat had covered their bodies. Their limbs were trembling with strain but they didn't stop.

"Mmmm… Ahhh!"

The noices they were making were filling the room and were even heard outside from it, down to the closest corridors to the lab. But they still didn't stop. The rain had let out, now only small drops falling lightly. The thunders and lightnings had stopped, the sky clearing little by little.

"Sempai!" Tetsuhiro repeated again and again, kissing the man under him and moving his hips quicker.

"Ahh, Morinaga!"

Tetsuhiro thrusted once, twice more and came into Souichi, moaning loudly in unison with him.

"Aghhhh!"

Breathing loudly, Tetsuhiro collapsed on top of Souichi. They just stayed like that for a few seconds, trying to calm their fast beating hearts. Their cheeks were flushed and gleaming in the semi-darkness. Souichi brought his hand to Tetsuhiro's hair, stroking them softly. The younger man exhaled slowly and burried his face to Souichi's neck. The soft stroking of his hair was really relaxing after such a tiring activity.

"Morinaga…" the older man said hesitantly.

"Hmmm?"

"I… That was really good…"

Tetsuhiro raised his head and looked at his sempai. Souichi, seeing the intensity of that look, blushed and turned his head away. The younger man chuckled and leaned to kiss Souichi. His lips touched the other's softly.

"I'm glad you liked it, sempai."

Souichi turned his head and, while he was still feeling a little bit ambarrassed, his lips formed a small smile.

"We better get off the floor and put our clothes on. It's getting late."

Tetsuhiro burried again his face to his sempai's neck, rubbing it tenderly with his nose. He didn't want to get off the floor or off Souichi.

"No…" he said stubbornly.

"Morinaga, you're behaving foolishly."

"But sempai ―" Tetsuhiro complained, his voice muffled and whining.

"No buts! Look, it's already dark outside!" Souichi said, trying to look towrds the window.

He pushed Tetsuhiro, not so gently, and glared at him. The younger man sighed, giving up and stretched himself. They had their fun, now they should return to their routine. They were about to start collecting their clothes that laid scattered all over the lab, when they heard loud voices calling them.

"Morinaga-kun! Tatsumi-kun!"

Whoever it was that was shouting their names, he tried opening the door, turning the handle impatiently.

"Oi, you two in there! Is everything all right? We head you shouting!"

It was a fellow student. A fellow student that, surely along with other students, ad heard their loud love-making. Tetsuhiro and Souichi turned to look at each other, the blood drained from their faces.

"Oh, fuck!" they said in unison.

And thus, another day of Tatsumi Souichi's and Morinaga Tetsuhiro's untroubled life, drew to its close.


End file.
